


Missing

by Messier_Mecco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, Non-English Source, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_Mecco/pseuds/Messier_Mecco
Summary: I miss her so much...If anyone can find her, please let me know.Thank you.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the text "O Menino" by Chico Anysio
> 
> Good reading.

I will make an appeal. It's the case of someone missing. Although, I admit, I didn't appreciate her enough, you can't imagine how much I'm missing her now.

Help me to find the mornings that even cloudy were bright thanks to her presence, the laughter for futile reasons that invaded every room of our house, the distant dreams that we swore to realize.

Now that she has disappeared, the world has changed, innocence has been taken away, now tears have a bitter taste and a dark meaning.

Someone, anyone, help me find her.

Please bring my happiness back, the distant dreams that we swore to realize.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing better than starting with a text that your mother read and said "you didn't write it, did you?"
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake


End file.
